


Gardita is now one of my favorite ships.

by Beastboyfan12345



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Thoughts on Gardita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beastboyfan12345/pseuds/Beastboyfan12345
Summary: My thoughts on Gardita.
Relationships: Garfield Logan/Perdita
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Gardita is now one of my favorite ships.

When I saw the first episodes of Young Justice: Outsiders, It surprised me to see that Gar was dating Queen Perdita, Ship-name "Gardita". And as the season continued I began to like The "Gardita" relationship.

My only wish is that the creators don't make Gar and Perdita break. For once I want Beast Boy to have a healthy relationship with a girl and not get his heart broken. I basically want them to keep this relationship as it is in young justice.

Now don't get me wrong I love BBRAE, but I realized now that Bbrae doesn't have to be in every DC show. I'm also glad that they didn't put BBTerra in Young Justice. I'm okay with Beast Boy and Terra, but like BBRAE, BBTerra doesn't have to be in every DC show.

And I think that's what the creators of Young Justice are trying to tell us. That BBTerra and BBRAE doesn't have to be in every Universe of the DC Multiverse. Which is actually a good lesson. Not every Universe in the DC Multiverse has to be exactly the same.

I really hope they don't ruin Gardita in Young Justice. We don't need Gar to be heartbroken again. Do you guys agree with me? Comment your thoughts and let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally made this post on reddit, but it wasn't getting any views so I moved the post here hoping to here your opinions on Gardita. I hope you agree with me.


End file.
